Marry The Night
by cassandrawainwright
Summary: Cassandra Wainwright sits upon the same table as Princess Lily once did, as an odious union intertwines between good and evil, as the Lord Of Darkness seeks to corrupt another young virtuous girl and claim her as his stygian bride. DarknessxOC oneshot OOC Darkness


The moment I allowed my hand to rest upon the unicorn, I touched _him_. It was a touch that awoke, beguiled and inspired, and for my crime I will dance and feast with him until the end of all days to come. He devours my soul first, then entertains dreams of devouring my body with his own.

I cannot possibly understand it yet, for I am still quite the innocent creature, but it is truth. There are truths in all his words. The seeds are there, and they are growing. No matter what the outcome of this night may be, they will always grow. His mouth stretches into a smile and a gratified chuckle rumbles deep within him; he has already won.

His power is growing within me. He feels this, and pleasure and desire knot tight and hot behind his smile. The seed of my sin blooms, and even as I shut my ears and my heart to him, the seed finds plentiful nourishment in me. He frightens and appalls me and is loathsome to look upon for one as unknowing as me, but even as I quiver in horror, shriek denials, and try so desperately to swallow my disgust in order to face him, something within him calls to me and beckons me near. I dare not look inside myself, for he is there. My own heart is monstrous to me. _And he sees._

Much time may pass before I finally understand this, but that night will come. It will find me and he will be waiting within it.

I fail to see it, but I become a more fitting bride for him even as I plot a way of escaping him forever and delivering the world from his horrific touch. I try so very hard, and my corruption is beauty itself. I cannot yet understand that in scheming to resist and overthrow him, I only prove that he can never be overcome. He is already a part of me and we are now mated.

Before Darkness touched me, the thought of true hate could bring tears to my eyes. Now I cling to my hatred of him, allowing it to fill my soul and burst out in screams of refusal. All for good.

Before Darkness touched me, remorse and uncertainty were enough to undo my actions and plans before I even carried them out. Now I twist and reshape my own nature, forcing myself to become ice and steel as I deny and hide every true feeling. All for good.

Before Darkness touched me, I was sincerity itself. Now I charm and flatter, knowingly luring him to his undoing and ultimate doom. All for good.

Before Darkness touched me, all lies were hateful to me. Now I embrace manipulation and deception, and craft weapons from them. All for good.

Before Darkness touched me, I was all kindness and gentleness. Now my words drip with scorn and disgust, and I revel in them and the power they offer me. All for good.

Before Darkness touched me, I knew compassion and charitably proffered it to all beings who crossed my path. Now I know who my enemy is, and refuse to let myself forget it. All for good.

Before Darkness touched me, words of love moved my heart. Now I cradle cynicism and distaste, and hug them to my own soul tight. All for good. So much corruption lies inside me now, and all for the sake of good.

When the moment comes, I raise my weapon, gather all of my strength fueled by sunlight and sin, and deliver the treacherous, sublime blow he always knew would come. I think of the sun and my friends and use their light and warmth to scorch my own weakness as I drive the blade down with all my might. I imagine now that I have broken the chains which shackle the world to a demon like him, and he allows me to continue believing this as he strikes me. Deep within, far beneath his rage, hideous laughter roars. I have sacrificed far more than I think.

For good, I betray his trust and devotion. For the sake of the light, I rend his heart and spit on his love for me. I am a saviour, a hero, a true champion of the light. And from now on, I will always be his. In the time it takes for a dagger to descend, it is done.

I conquer Darkness, and succumb to him completely.


End file.
